Conventional off-axis ink supply systems for higher volume inkjet printers usually include a set of large, replaceable ink containers connected to the printhead(s) through flexible tubes with some sort of backpressure regulation. These ink supply system components are provided separately to the printer factory where they are assembled into the printer.
The same part numbers designate the same or similar parts throughout the figures.